User talk:SubAqua
hey man hi I just wanted to know have you actually red my stories because your 3rd answer in my contest actually came from the first story I ever wrote Levaithos' story I have actually been considering brining it back (that would be if the leviathos chronicles become a youtube series). also your third answer was true but not what I was thinking of. so I decided to give you a hint to what the real answer is (I am thinking of the hint right now) P.S. do you want to join my club the order of the makutaverse Something like this... After a while of searching for a comparison, I found this. The first screech is like what a Gligg would sound like. None can survive the power of the Slicer as a member... enter if you can Me finished... I made a rather extensive list of most (not all) of the characters for the first two seasons of The Last Apocalypse Animated. After exhaustive research, I also found many comparable voices. Please audition. None can survive the power of the Slicer brilliant I think the contest is a great idea contest okay okay I will advertize but actually all you do is send a message to every one so How about a comprimise you message all the users who are under you name on the list Have a link?Tuma1219JOIN! Re:contest ok, i'll join. thanks for inviting me! Turahk Rahks! Just for the contest.Tuma1219JOIN! Hello. We may not have talked much, but I have a suggestion for you: you should create a page for Vitran separate from that of the Vi. Separate characters should be separated. Fear my Power!!! well.. click "move" and I think its easy enough from there. its plain english after you click "move". 2010 is the end! I saw your "really bad news!!!" article and yes, if you check bzpower it confirms the rumours about the end. holy crap. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Of course! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] We're doing them in alphabetical order so we don't miss anything. See . [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ok.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] I`m Dutch too Hi, I`m Dutch too, as you can read on my user page. Nice to see other Dutch people on this wiki too, I can`t find any Dutch user. How about some messaging? Maakt mij niet uit of je engels of nederlands praat, ik kan het allebei. BTW. Wat vind je van m`n sig. Paar dagen geleden gemaakt. Ok, mooi. Ben 13 en moet nog veel leren. Gebruik meestal vertaalmaschines maar die zijn irritant van tijd tot tijd. Sig`s zijn makkelijk, typ gewoon bij een nieuwe pagina als naam: User:Subaqua/ }. (bij moet je de naam van je sig invullen.) Verder typ je in de tekst van de pagina hoe je sig eruit moet zien. Is gewoon wiki markup, moet niet moelijk zijn. Als je `m moet invullen in een talkpage typ dan de paginanaam tussen . als je nog hulp nodig hebt hoor ik het wel, ik ga nu weg voor vandaag. Order Sure. I'll add your name on the homepage as well as give you your proof of membership.- Scorpion665 Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|N'']].[[User talk:Andrew1219|''Tropy]] Anytime. I actually talked to him about it already. He has yet to respond. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Prime Sure! I guess he'll be the first character to wield that element... Uitspraak Bedankt voor de felicitatie, ik heb ook even een vraag: Voor het artikel Valrya, moet ik nog even het Pronuncation-blokje invullen, maar ik weet niet hoe je de uitspraak er in het engels op moet zetten. In het nederlands zeg je: Val-rie-ja. Hoe zet je dat erop in het nederlands? Anytime.. Seriously. Anytime you need help, ask me. I'll be willing to help you. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) I saw your comment on my blog, ever heard of Half Life or Half Life 2? Half Life 2 was the first game ever to introduce physics, and is one of the best games I ever played. 'Toa Fairon ' Hey SubAqua! Hey, reVerb here. Yeah, most of my MOCs have waist articulation, except maybe a few Glatorian MOCs. What's your YouTube Channel name? I already know KylerNuva and Scottjt. PS - Check out MoonWerewolfAir on YouTube. She Has the best MOCs EVAR and most of them have waist articulation. ReVerb8 23:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE The channel or the flame war? Yeah, I followed the whole thing man. Not pretty. I might start posting some of my Bonicle stuff on YouTube, but right now I just have LineRiders on my channel. ReVerb8 19:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The Games Thanks. and they're not done appearing yet...they'll appear again in chapter 13 or 14! Don't worry - I'm used to comments like that. I'm actually also an American citizen, so I have to sit somewhere on the divide. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!]] 15:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) read read my latest post in my blog The decider 16:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Matoran design Alright, aslong as you use the inspire notice. An example of such a notice can be seen atop the Hover Pack page. --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I got your request. I'm afraid I can't do it right now(I'm typing this from a phone) but I'll do that as soon as possible. But can I still keep the ones in Teg? That's not what I meant. What I meant was, do you want to keep the info for those that are in fight to the death contests like TEG? I didn't mean your blogs; I meant what other people have done with your characters. Should I still attribute them to you? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can delete the MOC and all your info about him, but could I please just keep the TEG info? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) answer: ABSOLUTELEY!!!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Well... Title says all, I've sure missed quite a lot when I disappeared without notice. Toa Fairon ' Um... You don't have to ask anyone's permission... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Done. Sure, they can ally with Fairon. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 15:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm Listening. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I just need to know how to have sound and upload it to YT, because every time I do, the sound doesn't play. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean for you to do a long rant series of blog post when I suggested the idea. Ah, well. You seem to be having fun.. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for the message. I don't think i need help in Latin, cuz i just pick it up when my parents or my TV says it and the meaning. The others are more languages i want to learn(Exept French), and i think i will learn some more words in more languages, but i need to update that list. I can more languages than that. TardirProductions 22,09,2010 Hey again Well, yes, a few words, But if you meant German, then the same answer, it will once be my 3rd language. But i am bad at Dutch, wich is the language they use in the Netherlands. TardirProductions 23,09,2010 Lol Lol, didn't think of that, cool anyway, my teacher is from the Netherlands. TardirProductions 23,09,2010 ??????? What's Biotube? Starscream7 20:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Okay. Thanks Starscream7 23:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon Sure Of course you can join! FTW!! ~Jman98~ 22:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you finished writing Tabaris' page? [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 11:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, SubAqua, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) TIL Cheese and rice (XD), I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet: Jareroden97 00:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC)